


Tribulations

by aestivali



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: The life of a villager is simple, but not always easy.





	Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).



It was the end of a long and tiring day. Two different adventurers had visited to trade, and one had stolen all the potatoes.

But before sleep, the villager was trying to tidy his house. All his bookcases had mysteriously disappeared.

Through the glass he saw a shadow in the flickering torchlight. Another adventurer? He stepped outside, door clacking behind him.

"Ah?" said the villager. But the figure was gone.

He turned back to his house, and saw a green shape loom out of the darkness.

"Ah?" said the villager. 

" _Hsssssss_ ," said the creeper.

_BOOM_.

"...Ah."

Time to rebuild again.


End file.
